


Hemlock

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: M/M, theres no plot its an excuse for make outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouji can act romantic when he wants to, and Gendou can actually break rules.</p><p>Or, darn kids having gay make outs at god knows what at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hemlock

**Author's Note:**

> I am one of the like, two, people who ship this.
> 
> And I won't stop.

A wrench had gone missing from the toolshed. It wasn’t particularly that big of a deal, but since it went missing during War Time, and from school grounds, there was an announcement and subsequent questioning about it. As it turned out, no one had seen it--until a trio of Rossius students ended up in the infirmary, and sullenly refused to answer beyond ‘a fight’. 

The next time Gendou saw Kyouji, the head of the wrench was peeking out from the top of his boot where he had stuffed it. Catching his eye in the hallway, Kyouji smirked, but didn’t stop, passing the rest of the Jenock students without acknowledging them. 

Beside Gendou, Taiga scowled behind his glasses, “Should have known that Ezeldarm broke into the tool shed. He probably beat up those guys from Rossius.” Seiryuu nodded, stoic as ever, and even Rinko frowned in disapproval. His teammates continued to make small comments, even as they took their seats in the classroom with everyone else, and Gendou held back except to make a small agreement when they looked at him. 

 

Recently, Gendou had become increasingly thankful that he didn’t have a roommate in the dorms, and Ayabe slept on the first floor, because at the moment,  someone  was throwing pebbles with unerring accuracy at his window. 

Pulling himself out of bed, he opened the window and leaned out, unsurprised to see Kyouji standing below, a smirk on his pale face and one arm already pulled back to throw another rock.

“Hey.” he dropped whatever he had planned to throw back on the ground, one hand casually hidden by his body. Gendou put on his best disapproving expression before answering, “Kyouji. You do know how late it is?”

“Yep.”

“Then why are you throwing rocks at my window?” He frowned, “Did you sneak out of your dorm just to say hello?”

“Ah--But that would imply I was sleeping in my dorm at all.” He flashed Gendou a grin, “It’s awfully awkward for me to stand out here and yell up.”

“Yes, but I’m not going to let you up if you’re just bored.” 

Kyouji’s pout managed to look completely childish, despite him being one of the older students, “Cross my heart, I’m not pulling your leg.”

Still slightly suspicious, and letting it show on his face, Gendou made a ‘come in’ motion with a hand for him to see, and stepped back from the open window. Smirk returning to his face, Kyouji nimbly leapt into the side of the dorm building, the tips of his fingers gripping the siding with practiced ease, and climbed up with deceptive quietness. 

Gendou kept his disapproving expression even as Kyouji climbed through his window, perching easily on the sill. In the corner of his mind, Gendou noticed he still had the stolen wrench in his boot. 

“Are you going to return that?”

“Return what?”

“The wrench--you shouldn’t steal things just so you can have something new to beat up more Rossius students.”

“That wasn’t me, you know--but they never question Charlotte. I wish I had her pretty face, then I could get out of anything.” Kyouji laughed softly, slipping to the floor with surprising grace and quiet, considering his combat boots. He straightened up, and Gendou willed himself not to blush at the smirk he gave him, “I’m pretty sure you said you had a reason for sneaking over here in the middle of the night.” Gendou pressed him, crossing his arms, “What is it?” 

“Considering how... involved  we are, do I need a reason other than to see you?”

Gendou was helpless to stop the warm blush spread across his face, and inwardly cursed Kyouji’s seemingly effortless ability to say such things. Seeing the blush, Kyouji laughed, stepping closer to him, and suddenly held up his hand between them. Held carefully in his hand was a bunch of small, bright blue flowers, with stars of yellow directly in the center of the blossoms, “Consider me a romantic.”

In an instant, Gendou’s blush increased tenfold, and he searched Kyouji’s face for any sign of teasing or the joking smile that he would wear at times, but all that greeted him was Kyouji’s bright red eyes, oddly sincere and unguarded. 

For a moment, Gendou stuttered, trying to find words, and the look on his face made Kyouji chuckle, before closing the distance and pressing his lips against his. The familiar heat made Gendou groan, and the noise spurred Kyouji on, letting him mischievously nip at his lower lip when they pulled away for air. 

“It’s pretty late, you know…” Gendou could feel the small breaths against his own lips as Kyouji spoke, voice low and rough, “I’m going to have a hard time sneaking out if I stay any longer…” Part of Gendou agreed with him--for obvious reasons, a relationship between a prominent Jenock captain, and heir to a massive company fortune, and an enigmatic captain from a virtual country that had recently revealed themselves to have previously been a rogue unit...but another part of Gendou wheedled that it couldn’t hurt for Kyouji to stay a little longer.

Gendou had planned to open his mouth to say something along the lines of agreement, but evidently his mind had other ideas because he was suddenly leaning in for another kiss. Kyouji made a surprised but pleased noise that rumbled like a purr, letting Gendou lean into it and intertwine their fingers.

When Gendou pulled away to breath again, but remaining close enough their foreheads could have touched, Kyouji smirked at him, “Oh? Is that an invitation?” The two side of Gendou’s mind returned with increased fervor, but it only took a split second for him to decide. 

“Yes.” 

If his answer surprised Kyouji, he didn’t show it, and if anything, his smirk only grew larger, “Well, aren’t you forward tonight.” Gendou could feel his ears start to burn and turn red at Kyouji’s almost  sultry  tone, and the other must have caught it, because he chuckled before leaning in to resume kissing. 

Distracted by the feeling of Kyouji’s rough nails tangling into his long hair, Gendou didn’t realize that he had slipped the small sprig of blue flowers into his pants pocket until he discovered it the next morning, as he woke up alone. 


End file.
